


Hidden Island of Night

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up stranded on an island with no recollection of how you got there or who you are. What do you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Island of Night

**Hidden Island of Night**

 

You wake up and all you see is sand. You hear the sound of waves and smell ocean spray so you figure you must be on a beach somewhere. You can't seem to remember how you got here though. You try to remember your name but no luck. You actually can't seem to remember much of anything and your head hurts. Hopefully it has no relation to your memory loss. You decide to take a walk to clear your head and take in the sights but as you stand you feel dizzy. You keep on walking though and finally find that ocean you heard. You try and look to see if you find anything out there but there are no swimmers, no boats, nothing. _Am I the only one here?_ you think. You stoop down and take a look at your blurred reflection in the ocean. You have brown shoulder length hair with bangs that keeps falling over your left eye, black square shaped glasses, peach skin that seems a bit red -- most likely because of being in the sun too long, and you notice you are wearing a white sundress. You stare at the white sundress for a while and have a brief flashback.

You remember standing and waiting somewhere. There were green trees and grass, a few children. Maybe you were at a park? You were wearing the same sundress you are wearing now and also a hat to match. A strong gust of wind blows and your hat flies off of your head. You run to chase after it but you see someone has caught it for you. You can't identify the person though, his or her face and features are blurred...

Suddenly your flashback ends and you are more confused than you already were. _I guess I had a hat at one time? Also I wasn't already on this beach or wherever I may be... Then what happened? How did I get here?_ You try to remember more but your head starts hurting once again. You walk away from the ocean and as you do you see many palm trees. It becomes apparent that you are stranded on an island not a beach. Being stranded on an island makes more sense then being stranded on a lonely beach. You sigh realizing you are exhausted even though you've just woken up. You decide that you will keep moving though. You take a look around your surroundings and notice a form silhouetted among the trees. The form notices you and begins coming your way. You are not sure if you should approach or flee but you dont get to choose either option. Your head begins to throb, your vision blurs, and you collapse unconscious onto the sand. The last thing you hear before truly drifting away is the sound of running footsteps coming closer.


End file.
